sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Der Imperator
Info-Box Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das du für deine Artikel eine Infobox verwenden kannst. (Tyranus) Das sieht besser aus als der Steckbrief. Für einen Sith z.B. diese: Infobox:Sith --Darth Ridiculous 17:59, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich werde für meine nächsten Artikel Infoboxen verwenden. Grüße, --Der Imperator 19:11, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Administratoren Rechte Ich hab mit Tingeltangelbob geredet, vieleicht, vieleicht, wirst du hier doch ein Admin. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:46, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sipanz Falls du noch da bist, kannst du Sipanz entsperren? Bob hat dies mit mir besprochen, hat es heute aber glaub ich nicht geschaft. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:55, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe Sipanz entsperrt, aber wer ist ist Bob? --Der Imperator 18:02, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich =) Tingeltangelbob minus Tingeltangel = Bob XD. Dachte erst, dass Sipanz noch nicht entsperrt wurde, sah aber nur das "Block user" und wunderte mich... Tingeltangelbob 18:06, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so... Darauf bin ich nicht gekommen! Jetzt ist er entsperrt. MFG Der Imperator 18:08, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Habe zuerst Boba gelesen und dachte, Boba habe mit Boba gesprochen (???) =) Tingeltangelbob 18:11, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::lol... Was soll ich als Administrator machen? Muss man hier Seiten sichten? Der Imperator 18:13, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Du sollst einfach schauen, dass hier alles rund läuft, d.h. Vandalen fernhalten (=sperren), Fragen beantworten, defekte Vorlagen so gut es geht bearbeiten, korrigieren, Artikel löschen bzw. verschieben. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:18, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK! @BobaCartman: Ich werde immer da sein! Ich verschwinde nicht einfach! MFG, Der Imperator 19:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Was? Wieso verschwinden, sagte ich irgentwas von verschwinden? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:53, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Du hast folgendes geschrieben: "Falls du noch da bist, kannst du Sipanz entsperren? Bob hat dies mit mir besprochen, hat es heute aber glaub ich nicht geschaft." Ist jetzt aber egal. MFG, --Der Imperator 13:06, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Achso, ich meinte ob du noch on bist. Ich dachte Tingeltangelbob war bereits offline. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:26, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Tut mir leid, ich dachte du meinst ob ich verschwunden bin. Grüße, --Der Imperator 20:40, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nicht klicken Besuch mal meine Benutzerseite beim Zentralen Wikia, aber lies die Warnung... Gruß, BobaCartman 18:15, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :NICHT KLICKEN! Bin eben drauf reingefallen... Der Imperator 18:17, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Lustig, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:19, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Nicht wenn man drauf klickt! Der Imperator 18:22, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was passiert den dann? --Darth Ridiculous 15:50, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dann kommt man auf eine schwarze Seite und die ganze Zeit kommen Schilder wo z.B drauf steht, dass man nicht die Nase nicht in die Dinge stecken soll, die einem nix angehen. Das ganze dauert ca. 10 Minuten (wenn man alles liest länger). Und man kann nichts anderes machen. Der Imperator 16:17, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Falls es jemand ausprobieren will: Man kann den Browser dann mit dem Task-Manager schließen, dann sind auch die Fenster weg. --Darth Ridiculous 08:00, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Antwort auf Frage an Tingeltangelbob Ja. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:40, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein Ich hab nicht eine Sockenpuppe oder so was erstellt ich kannmir auch nicht erklären warum wir die gleiche IP asresse haben.Das müsst ihr mir glauben.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 09:47, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wovon redest du? Grüße, --Der Imperator 12:37, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::In den letzten Änderungen hat keine IP gearbeitet, nur eine hat einen Weblink zu JP gemacht. Und, wieso hast du Nathanael gesperrt? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:24, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich war gerade andem Artikel Darth Revan am schreiben auf einmal steht da ich wäre gesperrt weil ich jemanden bleidigt hätte.Und dann sthet da auch noch ich hätte die gleiche IP Adresse wie dieser Nathanael bei mir glaub ich andert sich ständig die IP Adressewas aber eigentlich nicht sein kann.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 14:57, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :@BobaCartman: Ich wollte bei einem unaktiven Benutzer ausprobieren wie das geht. @Gerneral Grievies: Ich habe nichts von irgendeiner Beleidigung mitbekommen. Ich schau mal nach wer dich gesperrt hat und frage ihn nach einem Grund. Grüße, --Der Imperator 14:01, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Drei Admins Imperator ich wollte mal wissen wie man Admin wird.Wenn es Wahlen sind dann würde ich gerne wissen wan sie Wahle. n sin.Naja könnte es auch möglich sein das es irgendwann mal zwei Admins gibt oder drei?Denn ich,du und Tingeltangelbob wären doch ein gutes Admin team.Die anderen Wikis haben auch alle mehrere Adimns wie z.b Jedipedia,Wikipedia.Wenn unser Wiki für drei Admins zu groß ist dann bedenke jedoch das Sithlordpedia größer wird undwir irgenwann drei Admins brauchen.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 14:47, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Gerneral Grievies, Tingeltangelbob kann als Bürokrat Benutzer zu Admins ernennen. Ich kann das nicht, aber ich werde mit ihm darüber reden. Vielleicht, vielleicht wirst du hier doch ein Admin. Grüße, --Der Imperator 15:30, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich beantworte die Frage gerade hier. Also wir sind bereits drei Admins, es besteht im Moment noch keine Nachfrage an einem vierten. Zudem sind die genannten Beispiele riesige Wikis, die auch mehr Admins brauchen. Falls es Wahlen geben würde, würden wir dich kontaktieren, jedoch müsstest du auch über eine einwandfreie Rechtschreibung verfügen, was leider noch nicht ganz der Fall ist. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:29, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut vier Admins könnten es doch auch werden.Außerdem irgendwann müssen es doch auch vier Admins werden.Und meine Rechtschreibung kann ich auch verbessern.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:36, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wir können uns eine Zeit lang anschauen wie du hier arbeitest und so und wenn du viele Artikel schreibst und auch Artikel verbesserst, sind deine Chancen Admin zu werden auch größer. Normalerweise werden neue Benutzer nicht so schnell zu Admins gemacht, weil man nicht weiß ob sie nach ein paar Wochen das Interesse verlieren und wieder gehen. Grüße, --Der Imperator 15:40, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Bin ich jetzt ein Admin ja oder nein?Naja werden größere Artikel höher angerechnet als kleine. Wenn ich Werbung mache für Sith-Wiki stehen dann meine Chancen dann auch höher?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:59, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Du bist noch kein Admin, aber du könntest wie gesagt einer werden. Leider kann ich nicht entscheiden ob du ein Admin wirst, das kann nur Tingeltangelbob. Ob du mit Werbung mehr Chancen hast, musst du ihn fragen, aber es wäre gut wenn du Leute finden würdest, die hier mitmachen möchten. Frag am besten nochmal Tingeltangelbob, ich kann dich ja nicht zum Admin machen. Grüße, Der Imperator 16:09, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Andere Wikis die sich um Star Wars drehn unter einen Banner bringen wäre auch noch eine möglichkeit.Denn wenn wir uns mit anderen Wikis zusammenschliesen haben wir auch schon unsere Aufmerksamkeit.Denn: 1.)Wird unser Wiki größer 2.)Je größer unser Wiki wird deso größer wird die aufmerksmkeit der Leute auf uns Und schon hätten wir unsere Werbung.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 16:22, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :TB schreibt dieses Wiki aus Spaß, weil es auf JP nichts zu schreiben gibt. Sich mit JP zu verbünden würde daher den Spaß kosten. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:41, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich möchte das Thema nicht tausendmal aufrollen. Wir haben dir die Gründe genannt, weshalb wir dich nicht zum Admin machen, bitte akzeptiere diese. LG Tingeltangelbob 13:57, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Deine erstellten Benutzerseiten Was du gemacht hast ist nicht sehr sinnvoll, weil einige vieleicht keine Benutzerseiten haben wollen. Auch wenn er nicht in den Top-Benutzern erwähnt wird. Gruß, BobaCartman 10:40, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :So schlimm ist das ja nicht. LG Tingeltangelbob 13:57, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab da nix drauf geschrieben. Gruß, Der Imperator 14:01, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Zu TB: Da gib ich dir ja auch recht, aber zu DI: Wenn man auf sonen blauen Link klickt, erwartet man, das dort etwas draufsteht. Sonst ist das ziehmlich verwirrend und macht auch wenig sinn. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:08, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Darth Mauls Clone Was genau war der Grund für die löschung seiner Benutzerseite? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:04, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast doch gesagt dass ich die Benutzerseiten die ich erstellt hatte wieder löschen soll! --Der Imperator 15:15, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, ja. Tut mir leid, ich hab mich in den letzten Änderungen verguckt und dachte er hätte eine erstellt. Sorry... muss ich halt besser gucken. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:49, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Nicht so schlimm. mfG, Der Imperator 15:57, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sith-Wiki:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Ich wollte dich als Admin bitten, dich an diesen Abstimmungen zu beteiligen, damit wir mehr Artikel des Monats machen können. LG Tingeltangelbob 19:31, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :OK, mach ich. Grüße, Der Imperator 19:34, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. LG Tingeltangelbob 19:37, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja Ich mache den Artikel Darth Revan noch fertig.In so ca.2 Monaten denn es ist ein ziemlich großer Artikel werde ich mit Sicherheit fertig sein. (General Grievies...) :Prima! Tingeltangelbob 14:47, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Fragen der Allgemeinheit Ah wenn ich mich irgendwo abmelden will für immer wie mach ich das?Denn ich will mich bei icq abmelden für immer.In Sithlordpedia werde ich weiterhin Aktiv bleiben d.h mich nicht abmelden. Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 19:02, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht wie das bei icq ist, aber normalerweise muss man auf Account löschen klicken und dort sein Passwort eingeben. Dann wird man für immer abgemeldet. Grüße, Der Imperator Und bei anderen Wikis?Wie meldet man sich da ab?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 13:32, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Aus Wikis kann man sich nicht abmelden. Das steht aber auch wenn man sich anmeldet. Grüße, --Der Imperator Und bei einer Star Wars Rpg wie meldet man sich dort ab?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 18:59, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Das weiß ich nicht. Wieso stellst du diese Fragen? Grüße, Der Imperator Weil ich mich in einer Star Wars RPG abmelden möchte.Bei Wikis kann man sich abmelden das ma irgendso ein Typ gemacht.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:04, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Äh das passt zwar nicht gerade zum Thema aber wenn bei mir im icq die Blume grau ist kann man sich dann eigentlich anmelden.Als ich mich versucht habe anzumelden stand da:Bitte wähle ein gültiges Konto.Weit du vielleicht was das heißt?Bitte hilf mir.Gruß--11:59, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast bestimmt das falsche Passwort eingegeben. Grüße, Der Imperator Geb ich bei Konto ganz oben wenn ich versuche zu mich anzumelden,meine icq nummer ein oder was gebe ich da ein?Und wo lasse ich wenn ich mein Passwort vergessen habe,es registieren?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 22:34, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Hi Imperator ich wollte wissen ib du mir an dem Artikel Darth Revan helfen kannst?GrußGerneral Grievies 20:38, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, kann ich, obwohl ich im Moment beschäftigt bin. Lies mal meine Nachricht auf der Diskussions der Hauptseite. Grüße, Der Imperator Soll das etwa heißen dasich schlampich hoch drei arbeite?Oder einfach das ich viele Rechtschreibfehler habe.Das ich viele Rechtschreibfehler habe gebe ich gern zu aber man muss auch sagen das sie sich auch schon etwas verbessert hat.Keine sorge ich schreibe meine Artikel schon ausführlich genug.Nur so etwas brauch Zeit.Und momentahn habe ich keine Zeit. Aber ich denke das ich Morgen(Sonntag)loslegen werde um meinen Artikel in hoch form zubringen.Noch ist er ein bisschen dür aber das ändert sich. Ich denke wenn der Artikel fertig ist,wird er stolze 2bis3 Seiten bringen.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 22:00, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich rede allgemein und nicht über dich. Es ist aber wirklich schade Artikel wie diesen zu lesen. Grüße, Der Imperator Das heißt:Das ich den Artikel verbessern soll(?)Ich werd ihn irgendwann verbessern wenn ich Zeit habe. Ist das Okay?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 10:47, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe nicht gesagt dass du ihn verbessern sollst. Du hast mir vor ein paar Tagen schon gesagt dass du dabei bist. Ich wollte dir mit meiner Nachricht auf der Hauptseite sagen dass du schlecht arbeitest. Ich wollte nur wissen ob du der gleichen Meinung wie ich bist. Grüße, Der Imperator Warum arbeite ich schlecht?Mein Artikel zu Darth Revan ist noch nicht beendet d.h ich werde ihn fertig schreiben. Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 11:24, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, ich habe mich verschrieben. Ich wollte eigentlich schreiben, dass ich dir damit nicht sagen wollte dass du schlecht arbeites. Du arbeitest sogar sehr gut. Ich habe dir gesagt dass du diese Nachricht lesen sollst weil ich wissen wollte, ob du der gleichen Meinung wie ich bist. Grüße, Der Imperator UP Ich finde schön wie du deine UP umgestaltet hast. Ich wollte euch eh drauf ansprechen, dass ihr etwas mehr Infos rauftut, weil ihr Admins seid. So ist aber echt gut geworden... =) Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 12:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke! Ich fand es irgendwie langweilig als da nur eine Weiterleitung war... mfG, Der Imperator 14:34, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Palpatine Ich wollte nur sagen, dass in deinem Palpatine-Artikel unter Vernichtung der Jedi die Chronologie durcheinander ist. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 18:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich wollte zuerst diesen Absatz und danach Selbsternennung zum Imperator schreiben, aber dann kam mir alles durcheinander. Ich überarbeite es noch mal. mfG, Der Imperator 19:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Hi, lange nicht mehr gesehen - ich hoffe doch, alles ist OK bei dir! Ich freue mich, dass du wieder hier bist und mit Tatendrang an die Sache gehst, denn wir haben noch viel zu tun. Schönen Tag --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:01, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Noch was: Das hier! - Langsam regen mich die Jedipedianer auf mit ihrem doofen Getue! Die Vorlage ist jene des exzellenten Artikels! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:03, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, tut mir leid dass ich so lange nicht da war, ich habe das Spiel KotOR 2 gespielt und war sehr damit beschäftigt, aber jetzt bin ich fertig und kann hier weitermachen. Außerdem habe ich vor in nächster Zeit Artikel über das Spiel zu schreiben. Einen über KotOR 1 habe ich ja schon angefangen, den muss ich auch noch fertigschreiben. ::Jedipedia: Ich finde die Jedipedianer übertreiben. Bestimmt haben sie Spaß daran, zu meckern, oder sind einfach nur stolz auf sich selber und wollen kein anderes Wiki an sich rankommenlassen, was aber auch nicht unser Ziel ist. Wir sollten einfach weiterhin aufpassen, dass hier niemand Artikel kopiert oder sonst was verbotenes macht und die Jedipedianer ignorieren. Grüße, --Der Imperator 17:48, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo! Ich wollt nur bloß mal ein oaar Grüße da lassen, da du hier wenigstens einer der wenigen bist, die hier was machen! :) Weiter so! LordVader,Masterofall 18:51, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Infoboxen Ne Frage: Wie gefallen dir die neuen Infoboxen? Ich habe bislang erst zwei umgestaltet, Klonkriege I - Die Verteidigung von Kamino und Darth Vader. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 17:04, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde sie besser als die alten. Grüße, --Der Imperator 17:50, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geburtstag Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, für das was du im letzten Jahr auf diesem Wiki geleistet hast - Auf weitere tolle Jahre! Liebe Grüsse --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 17:37, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neue Hauptseite Kannst du dich als letzten Admin in die Abstimmung einreihen? Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 17:19, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, mach ich sofort. Grüße, --Der Imperator 17:54, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Internet Danke für deine Zusage, freue mich schon, wenn dann mehr los ist ;-) Gruss -- 17:41, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo Imperator, Wie ich es schon zu TingelTangelBob gesagt habe will ich das wir Partner Seiten werden und ich bewerbe ich mich hiermit als Admin.